


Sweetest Sound

by twoheartedalien



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Ball Gags, Blindfolds, Bondage, Christmas sex, F/F, Massage, Sensory Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 06:53:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13141371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoheartedalien/pseuds/twoheartedalien
Summary: Lena arrives home late on Christmas Day due to a mission gone wrong, Widowmaker has just the gift to lift her spirits.





	Sweetest Sound

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Christmas gift to my handsome boyfriend, Jack. :D Inspired by him also, you can thank him for this.

Lena groaned with relief as she arrived back at the apartment she shared with Amélie, rubbing at her tense neck as she slid her key into the lock, turning it and opening the door. She’d been sent on a mission to Numbani for nearly a week while Amélie had stayed behind and gotten the apartment ready for Christmas. The mission had run a few days longer than planned and Lena had been disappointed when she didn’t return back to London until the evening of Christmas Day, having lost out on most of the holiday. 

“Lena?” Amélie called out when the door clicked shut behind Lena. 

“Yeah, it’s me, luv. I’m sorry I’m super late, both Vishkar  _ and _ Talon showed up and it became  _ a lot _ more complicated than planned,” Lena said as she walked past the kitchen and into the living room, a frown settling in on her face at the sight of a decorated Christmas tree with presents underneath, “Sorry for ruining it. Knew you were looking forward to our first Christmas together.” 

Amélie emerged from the bedroom connected to the living room, her lips turning down into a frown at the sight of Lena’s own, “You did not ruin anything, chérie. I have been told that the holiday is meant to be about being with the people you love, not the day itself.” She reached out, cupping Lena’s cheek and rubbing it gently with her thumb before leaning in to press a kiss to the top of her head. 

“Yeah… I guess you’re right.” Lena said, a small smile playing on her lips at the contact. 

“Of course I am right. I always am,” She said, pulling away and smirking down at Lena, “What would you like to do first, mon amour?” 

Lena made a noise of consideration, wondering whether to start with gifts or food. “I think we should do presents first. I’m not feeling too hungry, managed to stuff myself with some snacks at base before coming back here.” 

“As you wish,” Amélie chuckled, taking Lena’s hand and leading her back to the bedroom instead of towards the tree, “I have a gift for you that needs to be given in here.”   

“Oooh.” Lena followed her, squeezing her hand and feeling the disappointment of missing most of the day disappearing already. 

When they entered the bedroom she could see that the bed had been stripped of everything barring a plain flat sheet and one pillow. Straps were tied around each leg of the bed, waiting on top of the mattress with leather cuffs attached. Lena swallowed thickly, feeling arousal building just at the implication of what was to come next. 

“Strip for me and lie on the bed, face down.” Amélie instructed, the usual slight warmth to her voice turning into disinterest. 

Lena’s hands flew to the straps of her accelerator, unbuckling them and docking it into the charging station on the bedside table. Her clothes quickly followed, finding their way to the ground in a messy pile. The minute she was naked, Lena dived on to the mattress, lying face down like she had been ordered to, pressing her face into the pillow. 

“Are you ready, chérie? Comfortable?” Amélie asked, standing beside the bed now, looming over Lena with a devious smirk. 

“Yep! I’m ready, luv.” She replied with a thumbs up. 

“Good.” 

Cold hands took hold of her right wrist first, wrapping the matching leather cuff around it and tightening it. Amélie paused, giving Lena a chance to test it with a firm tug to the strap to make sure it wasn’t too tight or too loose. Once they were certain it was fine, the rest of the cuffs quickly followed, leaving Lena strapped down to the mattress with her arms and legs spread. She could feel herself getting wet already, her cheeks flushing a deep crimson at the fact that Amélie must know what this was doing to her so quickly.

“You are so tense. I have just the thing for you.” Amélie purred. 

Lena lifted her head of the pillow, trying to turn her head to look over her shoulder to see what Amélie must be doing. Her heart began to race, her arousal now throbbing between her legs in anticipation. She could hear the sound of a lid being popped, followed by what must be the sound of liquid being squeezed out. There was nothing more for a few brief seconds until cold hands and cream began to rub circles into her upper back and neck. She tensed at first, surprised by the contact, but then relaxed with an appreciative groan. 

“Yeaaah… Just like that.” Lena felt as if she was sinking into the mattress, her tension being so easily rubbed away by Amélie’s firm touch. 

Amélie chuckled, moving her hands down to Lena’s lower back, “Relax, chérie.” She reminded. 

She didn’t know how long Amélie massaged her for, and Lena even dozed off for a little bit of it because of how relaxed she was only to be woken up by a gentle kiss to her forehead. Her whole body was now covered in a light sheen of massage cream, her previous intense arousal now less pressing and demanding. 

“How are you feeling, Lena?” Amélie asked, brushing some of Lena’s hair out of her eyes. 

“Good. Real good. Was a nice present.” She replied, her words slurring a little. 

“That wasn’t your gift, mon amour. That was simply the warm up.” Amélie grinned at her as she got up from where she had been crouching beside the bed, walking towards the set of draws out of Lena’s line of sight. 

Lena perked up, once again trying to look over her shoulders at where Amélie had gone even though she knew it was pointless. She knew that smug tone, Amélie had something planned, probably something she had been thinking about for weeks. The once faded throbbing between her legs had returned to full force. 

A red ball gag was suddenly presented in front of her face, staying there for a few moments to give Lena a chance to speak up before Amélie brought it towards her mouth, helping get the bit between her teeth and buckling it behind her head. There was nothing for a few seconds until Amélie began slipping a blindfold down over her eyes. A full body shudder took over her as Amélie pressed a kiss behind her ear and ran her tongue over the shell of it, breathing against it.

“I decided to fill this fantasy of yours, mon amour. Denied every sense except for your hearing, just as you wished.” Amélie pressed yet another kiss to Lena’s ear before pulling away, leaving Lena on her own. 

Lena furrowed her brow in confusion, lifting her head from the pillow, honestly wondering if Amélie had simply got up and left her alone until she heard the sound of heels against the wooden floor of their bedroom. She groaned, head rolling forward to land against the pillow as the sound of Amélie’s heels clicking as she walked filled the room followed by the rifling of draws. 

There was a short paused, once again nothing that Lena could hear before Amélie made a few quick steps back towards the end of the bed. There was the pop of a cap and the jingle of metal buckles causing a breathy moan to escape Lena’s lips. She knew already that Amélie had picked out her favourite toy, a large, ridgey blue strap on that filled her up nicely. Amélie was certainly intending for this to be a thoroughly enjoyed Christmas gift. 

Amélie decided to start with dragging the fingernails of one hand down the middle of Lena’s back, causing her to inhale sharply and arch her front off the bed in surprise. A shiver ran up her spine at the low chuckle Amélie let out her reaction. Lena squeaked as cold, slick fingers found their way between her legs, lubing her up to be able to take the toy she had picked out. She moaned loudly at the feeling of one, two and then three fingers worked their way inside her, thrusting in and out slowly, doing little to actually stimulate beyond that.

“Do you think you are ready for me, chérie?” 

Lena could almost hear the smirk that must be playing on Amélie’s lips as she asked that but she couldn’t resist giving a desperate nod all the same. The fingers inside her withdrew with a wet noise, causing Lena to both whimper and her face to flush. One of Amélie’s hands rested on her ass as the head of the toy pressed against her slick cunt. A pathetic whine caught in her throat as Amélie chose to hold the toy there, refusing to push forward inside her. 

She began rocking her hips back as much as she could with how she was restrained, trying to entice Amélie into moving as she couldn’t beg even if she wanted to. Amélie continued to hold back, reveling in the noises Lena was making before suddenly pushing the toy inside her, bottoming out as quickly as possible. The toy filled Lena completely, leaving her with a wonderful, burning stretch as her cunt tried to adjust to its size. 

Spit began running down Lena’s chin as she moaned around the gag loudly, squeezing her eyes shut behind the blindfold. She felt warm breath against her ear before Amélie groaned just for her to hear. Amélie finally pulled her hips back and started to thrust into her, slow but hard, moaning each time she bottomed out, knowing exactly what that did to her. 

Amélie’s free hand snaked its way into Lena’s hair, twisting the strands around her fingers before pulling hard and lifting her head off the pillow. Her thrusts began to pick up speed, changing to fast and hard. Lena balled her fists, digging her fingernails into the palms of her hands at the sound of the toy entering her cunt over and over mixed with both of their moans. 

“You are  _ soaking _ , chérie. You should see the way you are staining our sheets.” Amélie purred against her ear, the breathlessness in her voice only serving to turn Lena on even more. 

It didn’t take long for Lena to be close to the edge of orgasm, her moans and breathing now loud, desperate and ragged. Normally Amélie demanded each time that she ask for permission to be able to cum, but with the gag in her mouth, she had to simply wait until Amélie decided she’d had enough. Holding out became even harder with the sudden spank to her ass, followed by two more in rapid succession. 

“It sounds like you are close. Are you close, Lena?” Amélie asked, her tongue running along the shell of Lena’s ear as she waited for the quick nod of her head, “I see. Do you want permission to cum, mon amour?” 

Amélie chuckled breathlessly as Lena nodded again, her fingers twisting in the sheets as she tried her best from spilling over the edge, “You have permission to cum, chérie.” 

Lena’s body went taut as she immediately came once Amélie had granted her relief, her toes curling with the force of her orgassm. Fingernails dug into the skin of her back and dragged down once more, only adding to the sensations she was feeling. She went limp against the mattress, relaxing entirely as she tried to catch her breath while only able to breathe through her nose. 

Amélie pulled the toy out of her, stepping away for a brief moment before returning. Something cold and smooth was pressed against her clit before it was turned on, the sudden vibrations causing her to jump, her hips rocking into the bed. 

“Again.” Amélie commanded, swirling the vibrator against her clit. 

It didn’t take much for Lena to be sent into a second orgasm, causing her to toss her head back as she let out a muffled cry against the ball gag in her mouth. Amélie continued to rub the toy against her, giving Lena two more orgasms until she reached what they knew was her limit, finally pulling the toy away and turning it off. Lena relaxed against the mattress, letting out pleased and exhausted noises as Amélie began to let her out of her restraints. She removed the ball gag and blindfold before moving onto the cuffs around her wrists and ankles. 

Amélie encouraged her to roll onto her back, slipping onto the bed beside Lena and pulling her into a tight embrace. Lena finally cracked one eye open at the sensation of Amélie naked against her, wondering at the back of her mind when she had stripped herself of her clothes and where the heels had gone but not finding the energy to ask. 

“How was that, chérie? Was it like you had imagined?”

“Better.” Lena murmured, pressing her face into the crook of Amélie’s neck as slender fingers carded through her hair. 

“Good. I have more planned for later.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow or contact me at twoheartedalien2-0.tumblr.com :D


End file.
